The Super Great White Angel Chip
by Jenrya282
Summary: What if the evil Higure gave Netto the chip instead of Meiru? read and find out! Takes part in episodes 18 and 19 R&R! fro people who have not reviewed to me, this story have a bit of Japanese and English together because I don't know alot of Japanese!


The Super Great White Angel Chip  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Megaman NT Warrior  
  
One-shot fic  
  
(I'll start when they started to Jack in!)  
  
"Jack In, Rockman! Transmission!" yelled Netto.  
  
"Jack In, Roll! Transmission!" said Meiru.  
  
On the other side of the arena, Madoi and Hinoken also jacked in their navi.  
  
"Jack In, Fireman! Transmission!" yelled Hinoken in his weird accent.  
  
"Jack In, Colorman! Transmission!" said Madoi.  
  
*Beeeep*  
  
In the arena, Rockman and Roll charged at Fireman and Colorman.  
  
"Blaster, Battle chip in! Slot in!" yelled Netto and Meiru in unison.  
  
"Fire Tower, Battle chip in! Slot in! said Hinoken.  
  
"Attack them, Colorman!" said Madoi.  
  
"Let's burn them till deletion! Fire Tower!" exclaimed Fireman.  
  
"Right with you, Fire Tower!" said Colorman.  
  
Rockman and Roll dodged the Fire Towers and shot their blasters. The shots hit Colorman but missed Fireman.  
  
"OW! Now that really burns me up! Aqua Tower!" yelled Colorman.  
  
"Fire Tower!" said Fireman.  
  
The two towers hit each other and then vanished.  
  
"Hey! Your torch navi just stopped my attack!"  
  
"What! Your clown stopped mine!"  
  
They began to fight and yelling each other names.  
  
"Whoa! Looks like Madoi and Hinoken are fighting each other and so are their navi. said Kero.  
  
In the field, Fireman and Colorman are fighting each other. This gave Netto and Meiru time to attack them.  
  
"Rockman, charge at Fireman!" said Netto.  
  
"You too Roll! echoed Meiru.  
  
Rockman and Roll charged at Fireman and Colorman with their attacks and ready to fire.  
  
"Fireman! Fire Tower!" said Hinoken.  
  
Fireman turned around to see Rockman and Roll.  
  
"Fire Tower!" yelled Fireman.  
  
"Colorman, Fire Tower now!" ordered Madoi.  
  
"Fire Tower!" said Colorman.  
  
Rockman and Roll did not expect the double fire tower and got hit. They flew up then hardly, hit the ground.  
  
"Rockman!" yelled Netto.  
  
"Roll!" screamed Meiru.  
  
"I guess time is up! I got to use the new chip Higure gave me." said Netto.  
  
"Those two are just snickering," thought Meiru. "But why?"  
  
"The Super Great White Angel Chip, Battle chip in, Slot in!" said Netto.  
  
Then suddenly, his PET started to spark with lighting. In the field where the navis were fighting, Rockman started to turn black and tiny little data started to attack to Rockman. A broght light surround him and when it disappeared, there standing, in the middle, was Rockman in Bug Style!  
  
"Rockman?" asked Roll. "Are you ok?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Suddenly, Rockman raised his hands and started to drain the data in the field.  
  
"Rockman, what are you doing?" asked Netto.  
  
"De....Destroy!" said Bug style Rockman.  
  
"Rockman! Stop this!" ordered Netto.  
  
"Meiru, Rockman is controlled by a bug that is from the chip that Higure gave Netto." said Roll. "He's out of control!"  
  
"How do you know Roll?" asked Meiru  
  
"You can see the bug traveling in him from the outside." explained Roll. "And he's trying not to absorb the data.  
  
"Contestants Netto Hikari and Meiru Sakurai, if Rockman doesn't stop draining the data in the battle field in an hour, you will be disqualified." said Kero.  
  
"What! This can't be!" said Netto.  
  
Netto thought fast.  
  
"Rockman, please remember the times when we were together, the times you were with our friends, the times we were brothers!" yelled Netto.  
  
The crowd gasped to hear what Netto said.  
  
"Brothers?" thought Meiru.  
  
In the battle field, Rockman replied by stopping.  
  
"Rockman, we are brothers and do you remember what you told me before we battled our first opponent in the N1 Grand Prix?" asked Netto.  
  
Rockman just stared at Netto.  
  
"You promised me that we will be together forever and nothing will be able to separate us!" said Netto.  
  
"Netto?" asked Meiru. "I..."  
  
She stopped talking to see Bug style Rockman attacking Fireman, Colorman and Roll. Bug style Rockman kicked Fireman upward and out of the field.  
  
*Fireman, logging out*  
  
Next he punched Colorman across and out of the field.  
  
*Colorman, logging out*  
  
After that, he is going after Roll.  
  
"I don't what chip Netto slotted in his PET, but Rockman is out of control and is after his own partner." said Kero.  
  
"Rockman, you got to stop this nonsense!" cried Netto.  
  
"Ne...Net...Netto!" screamed Rockman.  
  
"Rockman!" yelled Roll.  
  
She went to Rockman and used her attack.  
  
"Roll Whip!" said Roll.  
  
The attack whipped Rockman and knocked him out cold.  
  
"Gomen Rockman." whispered Roll.  
  
"The only thing to get rid of chip is to insert a Tornado chip." said Higure.  
  
"Hey! You are the one that gave Netto the mega-class chip." yelled Meiru. "Why are you telling us how to get rid of it?"  
  
"I rather sell my shop than give away a mega-class chip." said Higure.  
  
"So you didn't give me the chip?" asked Netto.  
  
"No! Why would I give you a mega-class chip?" replied Higure.  
  
"Then who gave me the chip?" thought Netto.  
  
"Netto!"  
  
Netto turned around to see Tohru, Dekao and Yaito.  
  
"We figured out that Mahajorama gave you the chip." said Tohru.  
  
"How come Mahajorama looked like Higure?" asked Netto.  
  
"He dressed up like Higure." replied Dekao.  
  
"OK....but...."  
  
Netto was cut off to hear a scream that belong to Meiru. He turned around to see Bug style Rockman fighting Roll.  
  
"Let's do this!" thought Netto. "But I don't have a Tornado chip!"  
  
"Here Netto." said Meiru while handing him the chip.  
  
"Thanks!" said Netto.  
  
"Tornado, battle chip in! Slot in!" said Netto.  
  
The Super Great White Angel chip came out and broke into pieces. The Tornado chip surrounded Bug style Rockman before he can attack Roll again.  
  
Seconds later, the tornado disappeared and after that, they can see the normal Rockman standing but barely able to.  
  
"Rockman!" screamed Roll.  
  
Roll ran to Rockman and hugged him but saw that Rockman can't barely stand so she used her technique to heal Rockman.  
  
"Ro...Roll"  
  
"Rockman!" said Roll, hugging him tighter.  
  
"Roll...will you loosen up a bit. It's kinda hard to...breath." said Rockman.  
  
"Gomen Rockman." replied Roll.  
  
"Well that's all for today's battle, an amazing come back for Netto and Meiru. This is Kero bring you all the exciting news, see ya folks, until next time.  
  
(This is my P.O.V on episode 18, Secret Operation! World 3 and episode 19, Horror! Devil Chip. I hope ya folks like my story and stay tuned to my new digimon story coming soon!) (Thanks!!!!!)  
  
P.S: I do not know much Japanese, please email me if some of the Japanese are wrong.  
  
Thanks again!! 


End file.
